Choisir et y croire
by WhyNot333
Summary: Brittany débute une nouvelle étape de sa vie... Entre joie, passion et amour!
1. Prologue

OHIO...

Université de Médecine...

1ère année...

« Comme ton père... » Est la phrase que Brittany S. Pierce, jeune étudiante franchement diplômée du lycée de Mc Kinley, entend le plus depuis quelques semaines !

Sa réponse quant à son choix de l'université avait été largement influencée par ses parents – une mère, enseignante dans une école privée et un père chirurgien et chef de service pédiatrique – qui avaient largement insisté sur l'avantage d'étudier à l'université de l'Ohio (bonne université de médecine, campus agréable, près de la maison !).

Ohio se sera...

Une belle p'tite famille, la photo idéale : le père et la mère souriant devant la maison, se tenant la main et qui avaient leur main libre affectueusement posée sur l'épaule de leur fille unique devant eux...

Jour J : branle bas de combat dans la maison familiale.

Valise dans le coffre CHECK !

En cas pour la route CHECK !

Téléphone portable CHECK !

Maison fermée à clés CHECK !

La femme et la fille dans la voiture CHECK !

Eric S. Pierce se dirige souriant vers sa femme et sa fille, fier et heureux d'accompagner son unique enfant dans une nouvelle étape de sa vie en s'installant au volant de sa BMW noire, il prend conscience de sa réussite aussi bien professionnelle que familiale. Une famille aimante, un boulot passionnant et une aisance financière suffisante. Né dans une famille modeste, il avait bataillé toute sa vie pour arriver là où il en étant aujourd'hui, alternant les études et le travail, connaissant la réussite comme les échecs...

De sa femme, Annabelle, il avait appris la patience et l'abnégation. Femme forte venant d'un milieu pauvre, elle s'était construite seule et avait financée ses études grâce à une bourse d'excellence accordée aux étudiants issus d'une situation sociale difficile.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée et étaient rapidement devenus le moteur de l'existence de l'autre : à deux ils s'étaient trouvés plus fort et plus courageux, enfin aptes à avancer vers un destin inconnu mais qu'ils voulaient somptueux !

L'enfant était venu concrétiser leur réussite au cours de leur 28ème années. Une enfant symbolisant le mélange de leur amour et leur courage !

La peau blanche, une posture droite et fière, de grands yeux bleus et un sourire charmeur. Elle s'apprêtait à faire à son tour le grand saut vers un destin inconnu.

Brittany avait hérité des aspirations sociales de ses parents et du désir de réussite : elle avait ainsi terminé le lycée 1ère de sa promo, entouré d'un groupe d'amis fidèle unis autour d'une passion : la danse. Une réussite scolaire et sociale qu'elle s'était efforçait de maintenir tout au long de ses années lycées. La fierté de ses parents ! Elle alternait aisément entre l'accomplissement de ses propres envies et les souhaits de ses parents.

Même si peu enthousiasme, au début, quant à l'idée d'étudier à l'université de l'Ohio - et non dans une école de danse – elle s'y était peu à peu faite : elle continuerait donc à permuter entre envies de ses parents et les siennes.

Brittany S. Pierce était une fille posée, stable, fière et heureuse de sa vie.

A 14h, une BMW noire entre dans le parking réservé au visiteur du campus de l'université.

A 14h02, Brittany sort de la voiture et fait face à son destin, à son avenir. Elle regarde directement vers la haute et imposante bâtisse qui sera le lieu où, elle l'espère, se matérialisera SES envies et se construire sa vie.

A 14h04, une silhouette se glisse sur cette image et trouble quelques secondes la vision de Brittany...


	2. Chapitre 1

3 Novembre 2012 - 20H00.

Brittany traversait les couleurs de sa résidence universitaire. Une semaine de cours venait de se terminer, un vendredi soir qu'elle attendait avec impatience pour pouvoir enfin se reposer. Si les premières semaines avaient été assez calmes, depuis 2 semaines le rythme s'était intensifié, laissant une Brittany quelque peu dépassée par les évènements. Elle espérait que le week-end qui s'annonçait lui permettrait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cours et de s'organiser pour terminer correctement la fin du semestre.

Arrivée devant sa chambre, ayant oubliée ses clefs (comme d'habitude), elle se contenta de frapper à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une jeune femme lui souriant. Au téléphone, elle se contenta de se décaler pour laisser enter Brittany et se dirigea vers son lit afin de terminer sa conversation.

Tina était l'une des seules personnes avec qui elle avait réussi à créer un lien amical. Si dans ces cours elle s'était trouvée au milieu de multiples interactions avec ses camarades, leurs discussions étaient restées jusque là assez superficielles. Ainsi Tina était vite devenue l'une de ses amies les plus proches et celle avec qui elle se permettait de partager ses joies et ses peines.

Tina lui fit signe qu'elle serait disponible dans quelques minutes en lui chuchotant un « c'est mes parents, bientôt fini », Brittany se contenta d'un signe de tête et d'un léger sourire avant de s'allonger sur son lit et de fermer les yeux.

Elle aspirait à un peu de calme et de repos, reposer son cerveau et ses neurones qui lui paraissaient être en effervescences. Les deux doigts de ses mains posaient sur ses tempes, elle y exerçait une légère pression associée à des mouvements circulaires.

- « _Tu vas bien ? Dure journée Mlle Pierce_ ? » Lui lança Tina qui venait de finir sa conversation téléphonique.

Se redressant sur ses coudes, Brittany dirigea son regard vers son ami avant de lui répondre :

- « _Oui, pas la meilleure des journée. Un peu fatiguée_. » « _Toi, ta journée _? »

- « _Normal, la routine_. » « _Une autre de ces journées où l'on apprend que le monde ne tourne pas rond_... »

- « _Amen_ »

Un silence apaisant s'installe entre les deux jeunes filles. Quelques minutes de _calme absolu avant que Tina ne reprenne la parole._

_- « Avec Mike et des amis, on sort boire une bière à la Bascule ce soir. Ca te tente _? » devant le manque de réponse de son ami, elle insiste : « _allez, histoire de te rappeler qu'il existe une vie hors de tes bouquins la miss _! »

Sourire complice entre les deux jeunes filles, même si toutes les deux connaissent déjà la réponse :

- « _je crois que je vais encore zapper pour ce soir, je suis morte de fatigue. Je rêve que d'une chose, c'est de flemmarder toute la soirée et de dormir une nuit complète... _»

- « _Ok mamie, j'insiste pas pour ce soir, mais promets moi que la semaine prochaine tu te bouges un peu, ok _? »

- « _Promis._ » « _Allez file avant d'être en retard et de faire attendre tout le monde_ »

- « _Ah ça y est, tu me vires déjà, c'est ça_ ? »

- « _Absolument_ »

Une fois seule, Brittany reprit sa position initiale, allongée sur le lit, ses doigts posés sur ses tempes, essayant de chasser toutes ses pensées avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Tentative plus que satisfaisante, sauf que... sauf qu'il y avait une chose à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser... ou plutôt une personne. Une de ces rencontres improbables, saugrenues et lesquelles devaient rester simplement anecdotiques et insignifiantes... normalement... Normalement, car faire de cette rencontre un événement infime de sa vie était impensable pour Brittany.

_FlashBack_

_A 14h04, une silhouette se glisse sur cette image et trouble quelques secondes la vision de Brittany..._

_Une jeune fille marche nonchalemment. Portant à bout de bras des livres et un sac en bandoullière, la lumière semble se poser sur elle afin d'y attirer les regards, mêmes les plus distraits. Sa demarche fluide, ses cheveux noir et sa posture droite renvoie l'image d'une jeune femme sure d'elle. C'est pourtant son visage qui attire Brittany… et lorsque la jeune fille tourne Son regard vers elle l'espace d'un instant, elle se retrouve abassourdie par ce qu'elle y voit. SES YEUX… des yeux noirs et persants qui renvoient une force incroyable mais surtout, à l'intérieur, une petite brèche, s'apparantant à un fine étincelle de blanc, renvoyant l'espoir, l'envie et la peur… La Peur, une peur assumée, constructive de son être et de son mal être! _

_Instant coupé par les paroles de ses parents : "On y est ma puce, direction ton futur". _

_Sortant doucement de sa stupeur, elle ne peut que sourire à ces dires et n'être plus que d'accord._

_Fin du FlashBack_

Avec ses doigts pressés sur ses tempes, Brittany se force une dernière fois à chasser l'image de cette jeune femme... En vain, elle ne peut que se laisser submerger par celle-ci. Le sommeil enveloppe doucement Brittany pour la guider vers un monde où l'impossible n'existe pas. Et, elle espère, même si deux mois se sont écoulés depuis ce premier jour, elle espère que, peut-être, son futur n'est pas loin.


	3. Chapitre 2

Le dimanche était devenu le jour préféré de Brittany ces deux dernières semaines. Elle passait sa matinée en pyjama, buvait son chocolat en regardant la télévision, réglait les derniers détails concernant ses cours, appelait quelques amis du lycée, ses parents... A midi elle déjeunait généralement sur le campus avec Tina et Mike. Ce dernier étant également devenu son « rencard » du dimanche après-midi. Quand Brittany avait évoqué, il y a deux semaines de cela, sa passion pour la danse, Mike lui avait de suite proposé de venir danser avec lui et ses amis lors de leur session libre du dimanche. Brittany avait été plus que ravie et plus que surprise, au cours de sa première visite, par les différentes danses abordées par le groupe : d'univers assez éclectiques, venant d'origines multiples (asiatiques, brésiliens, européens, mexicains, espagnols...), ils avaient su mélanger et associer aussi bien le jazz, la danse contemporaine, le hip-hop, la capoeira, la danse classique... Un méli-mélo que Brittany appréciait énormément.

Attablée dans un des restaurants du campus, elle attendait ses amis tout en relisant un de ces cours.

Une fois le jeune couple arrivé, le repas fut rythmé par les discussions sur la soirée de la vieille que Brittany avait déclinée.

Vers 13H30, ils se saluèrent et partir chacun dans une direction différente. Tina d'un côté et Brittany et Mike de l'autre.

Arrivée à la salle de danse, Brittany salua ses nouveaux camarades de danse.

Une fois changée, elle se dirigea vers le groupe...

Stop ! Elle s'arrêta en pleine élan lorsqu'elle aperçu la silhouette de la jeune femme. Bloquée au milieu de nul part, elle était figée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Négligemment assise dans un coin de la pièce, le dos appuyé contre un mur, elle discutait avec une personne assise à sa droite. Sa main posée sur la cuisse du jeune homme, elle lui souriait sincèrement. Une lueur dans ses yeux noirs, une lueur que reconnu instantanément Brittany... l'espoir et la peur. Brittany frissonna. Ses jambes commencèrent à se déplacer inconsciemment, son être tout entier attiré par elle...

- « _Hé, Brittany, prête pour une première danse _» lui dit Mike, en posant son bras autour de son épaule.

Elle tressaillit. Forcée de sortir de son état de transe, elle tourna son regard vers Mike et lui offrit comme seule réponse un haussement de tête.

Toute l'après-midi, durant toute la session, Brittany se sentait comme déconnectée du monde, en apesanteur, sans réel attachement au monde. Elle cherchait systématiquement du regard la silhouette énigmatique, tantôt présente tantôt absence.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber et que la dernière note de musique retentie, sonnant la fin, Brittany sortit de sa torpeur, reprenant peu à peu conscience de son environnement et des gens qui l'entouraient. Prise de panique, elle tourna son regard dans tous les sens pour chercher la mystérieuse jeune fille... en vain. Au dépourvu, elle se tourna vers ses camarades et se força à interagir eux... petit à petit elle reprit le contrôle de ses sens.

S'éloignant à travers la porte de la salle de danse, s'avança vers la pénombre du soir, elle dirigea un dernier au revoir à Mike et les autres, arborant un jolie sourire et des yeux pétillant... où si l'on s'attardait un peu on pouvait y trouver un soupçon d'espoir et de peur!

Dans une atmosphère pesante, deux jeunes femmes erraient dans une même direction. L'une se dirigeant tranquillement chez elle, tandis que l'autre marchant vers une direction abstraite... une destination inconnue qui lui permettait encore de garder l'espoir quant à un événement inattendu capable de bousculer sa vie.

Dans la pénombre d'une petite allée, seulement éclairée d'un léger halot de lumière renvoyant par la lune, deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent face à face. Toutes deux surprises par l'apparition d'une silhouette dans la nuit scintillante, elles s'arrêtèrent et levèrent les yeux aux même moment...

Brittany eut le souffle coupé... elle était là devant elle. Elle se permit de lui lancer un timide sourire, tout à coup prise au dépourvu.

" Salut "

" Bonjour "

La situation était irréelle. Elles se trouvaient immobile au milieu de nulle part, en pleine nuit, dans un silence absolu et pourtant elles se sentaient comme enveloppées dans une cocon de douceur.

" _Hé_ "

" _Salut_ "

Après ces deuxièmes salutations quelques peu maladroites, elles se permirent d'échanger un sourire sincère. Le silence continua quelques secondes de plus, avant que la mystérieuse jeune fille ne commence à amorcer un léger mouvement... celui-ci s'accompagna très vite d'un déplacement plus certain... l'atmosphère changea alors du tout au tout. Brittany se sentit tout à coup envahit d'un sentiment de peur et un frisson glacial lui traversa le corps. Elle partait, comme ça, après 2 mots échangés et un simple sourire... elle tendit doucement sa main en direction de la jeune fille et lui attrapa délicatement la main afin de la retenir quelques secondes de plus. L'inconnu regarda la main blanche de Brittany se poser sur son bras... elle entendit alors un souffle fragile et des paroles timides sortir de la bouche de la blonde.

" _Je suis Brittany_ "

Elle releva sa tête pour attraper du regard le visage de la jeune fille face à elle.

" _Je... je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention mais... euh... on s'est vu tout à l'heure. Enfin, non, on ne s'est pas vu mais moi je t'ai vu... enfin à la salle de danse, y avait beaucoup de monde et, et je ne sais p..._"

" _Santana. Je m'appelle Santana_ "


	4. Chapitre 3

Columbus, ville hébergeant le plus grand campus de l'université de l'Ohio, est une de ces villes qui se sont développées autour de la population étudiante. Le centre de Columbus était devenu un espace culturelle et de loisir dédié à une jeunesse en demande de stimuli constant : musées, cinémas, bibliothèques, centres et terrains de sports, parcs, restaurants, bars, discothèques... Un centre historique devenu le point central de le ville où se mêlent étudiants, jeunes actifs, couples et familles.

A 03H21 Santana Lopez venait de terminer son service du soir. Les derniers clients venaient juste de passer la porte, un groupe d'étudiants d'une vingtaine d'années qui fêtaient l'anniversaire d'un de leur membre et qui de ce fait avait repoussé la fermeture de l'établissement. Le message du patron était clair "tant qu'il y a des clients et qu'ils consomment on reste ouvert". Le lundi soir était généralement une soirée calme, principalement accès sur le côté restaurant de l'établissement où les couples venaient diner tranquillement, échappant ainsi à l'effervescence du week-end.

A 3H46, une fois les tables et les chaises rangées, la vaisselle et le bar nettoyés, Santana se tenait sur le trottoir attenant au restaurant et se permit enfin de laisser échapper de ses lèvres un souffle fragile. Son collègue de travail la rejoignit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules : "_Hé Beauté, je file, on ne fait pas attendre les dames_" il montra du regard la jeune fille appuyée sur le mur du restaurant. Un sourire sur ses lèvres, il dirigea son regard vers Santana et bougea ses sourcils. Un léger rire sorti de la bouche de la jeune femme ; quand le jeune homme retira son bras de son épaule et avant qu'il ne se retourne vers sa conquête du soir, elle lui lança en clin d'oeil tout en ajoutant "_Passe une bonne nuit Puck, à demain_". Elle se retrouva ainsi seule en pleine nuit, n'aspirant qu'à retrouver son lit. Pour rentrer chez elle, il fallait qu'elle traverse le campus universitaire afin de se diriger vers le Nord de la ville. Elle habitait à plus de 30 min de son lieu de travail ; en journée des bus faisait la liaison entre le Nord et le centre de la ville mais le soir (et encore plus en pleine nuit) cette liaison était coupée. Presque 1h00 de marche lui était alors nécessaire pour rentrer chez elle. Portant une cigarette à ses lèvres, elle entama le début de son long chemin.

Cela fait maintenant 4 ans que Santana emprunte le même chemin. 4 ans d'une vie à laquelle elle est contrainte, 4 ans de vie sans espoir. Venant d'un quartier pauvre de Columbus, elle avait redoublé d'effort tout au long de sa scolarité pour obtenir une bourse d'étude afin de suivre des cours de droit à l'université. Et elle l'avait eue, le saint graal qui lui permettait d'aspirer à une vie meilleure et de réaliser ses rêves. Sauf que, après sa 1ère année d'étude, la vie en avait décidée autrement et son monde s'était écroulé... En passant devant le campus sur son chemin du retour, elle se tourna vers la grande bâtisse qui servait de bâtiment principal à l'université et y lança en regard empreint de nostalgie. Ce moment de solitude, en face de ce qui aurait pu être son avenir, était l'un des rares moments où Santana Lopez se laissait aller à ses espoirs mais également à ses peurs : l'espoir de pouvoir réintégrer cette université associée à la peur de ne pas y arriver et de rester coincé dans une vie qu'elle n'aimait pas.

A 4H57 du matin, une jeune latino-américaine âgée de 23 ans ouvre la porte de son appartenant et se glisse à l'intérieur de la pénombre de son salon.

Un début de semaine comme les autres pour Brittany... enfin presque. Depuis deux jours, elle trouve que le temps ne passe pas assez vite. Et en ce mercredi matin, les minutes ne semblent toujours pas s'écouler plus vites. Les yeux fixés sur l'horloge de l'amphi, elle attend péniblement que 12H00 s'affiche. Elle a besoin de voir du monde, de discuter avec ses amis, des gens, n'importe qui... Depuis dimanche soir, elle rumine les mêmes pensées et les mêmes questionnements... et aujourd'hui elle est fatiguée, elle veut seulement une distraction qui pourrait lui faire penser à quelque chose d'autre.

_FLASHBACK_

_" Je suis Brittany "_

_Elle releva sa tête pour attraper du regard le visage de la jeune fille face à elle._

_" Je... je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention mais... euh... on s'est vu tout à l'heure. Enfin, non, on ne s'est pas vu mais moi je t'ai vu... enfin à la salle de danse, y avait beaucoup de monde et, et je ne sais p..."_

_" Santana. Je m'appelle Santana "_

_La jeune brune se retourne complètement vers elle, la main de Brittany toujours délicatement posée sur son bras glisse doucement vers le bas pour tomber négligemment dans celle de Santana. Au contact de leur main, Brittany ferme les yeux et se laisse envahir par un sentiment étrange de plénitude. Quand elle ouvre enfin les yeux, elle voit le regard de la jeune femme dirigeait vers leurs mains liées et une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Ayant le sentiment d'avoir outrepassé les normes d'une première rencontre, Brittany retire un peu brusquement sa main de celle de Santana et essaie de masquer sa nervosité en accrochant un sourire à ses lèvres. Sourire qui apparemment convient car Santana y répond instantanément avant de prendre la parole._

_"Je t'ai vue aussi à la salle de danse"_

_"Oh, je... vraiment?"_

_"Yeah. C'est difficile de ne pas regarder une aussi bonne danseuse"_

_Brittany ne sait pas quoi dire, quoi faire... Elle est complètement déstabilisée par la jeune femme en face d'elle et parvient à peine à glisser un timide merci et sourire du coin de lèvres. Et Santana lui rend son sourire. Alors elle reprend un peu de souffle et de couleur et tente une autre question_

_"Merci. Tu danses également?"_

_"Pas vraiment. Juste des restes des cours que j'ai pu prendre petite__"_

_"Et tu es également étudiante ici?"_

_Le sourire sur les lèvres de Santana se dissipe avant de disparaitre complètement. Prenant quelques secondes de plus avant de répondre, elle lance un simple "non" avant de glisser un "Il est tard je dois rentrer"._

_Elle est partie. Brittany n'a même pas eu le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment qu'elle n'était plus là. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était belle et bien seule dans la rue. _

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Elle est sortie de sa rêverie par les bruits et les mouvements de ses camarades de promotion. Le professeur ayant terminé le cours, la salle se vide petit à petit. Brittany est l'une des dernières à sortir et une fois dehors elle allonge le pas pour se diriger vers la cafétéria afin d'y retrouver Tina, Mike et leurs amis. Sur son chemin, elle repense une dernière fois à sa rencontre avec Santana ; elle essaie de se convaincre d'y penser le moins possible et d'attendre le week-end avec impatience afin de retourner à la salle de danse dimanche en espérant la trouver. Plus que quelques jours...


	5. Chapitre 4

_Désolée pour la publication tardive de ce chapitre. Un mois un peu chargé qui ne pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture. Du coup, chapitre un peu court, juste pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain. Sur ce, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer (dites moi tout ça en laissant une p'tite trace de votre passage en commentaire). Bonne lecture._

Il y des espoirs qui ne se réalisent jamais...

Il y a des espoirs qui ne se réalisent jamais ET ... les autres.

Samedi soir, dans le centre ville de Columbus, un groupe d'amis se dirige bruyamment vers un des restos/bars réputés des soirées estudiantines. Déjà légèrement ébréché par le début de soirée et le repas arrosé de vin et de bière, Brittany, déambulant au rythme de la foule, se dirige gaiement vers son avenir.

22H33, Mike, tout en tenant la main de Tina, poussent la porte du bar et tout deux pénètrent simultanément dans la chaleur de l'établissement. le reste du groupe emboite rapidement la pas. Brittany se retrouve confrontée à divers stimuli contradictoires : une chaleur suffocante, une odeur aigre, une atmosphère de déchéance ... mais également (et surtout) à une sensation **d'apaisement, de confort**. Un sourire se dessine timidement, délicatement sur ses lèvres. Son regard se porte sur Tina qui lui sourit amicalement, et de ce simple échange, naît la promesse d'une soirée mouvementée et inoubliable, faisant oubliée les tracas des derniers jours.

(_Plus tard, bien plus tard, Brittany appréhendera ces sensations, ces ressenties en SA présence, comme l'expression d'une attirance chimique et physique de deux organes, deux organes qui ne peuvent résister à l'autre, deux organes qui ont le besoin viscéral de s'unir pour survivre et exister..._)

23H47. Deux regards se croisent... Timidement, avec plus d'insistance au fil des secondes (juste pour vérifier que la personne que l'on regarde n'est pas le fruit de notre imagination) et rapidement deux visages souriants se font face dans l'obscurité du lieu.

(_Plus tard, bien plus tard, Santana verra en cette obscurité, attenante à ces premières rencontres, la gardienne de leur découverte mutuelle : personnelle, réelle, déconcertante et la réconciliant avec la lumière, avec **l'espoir**_)

00H02. C'est fou comme une simple chose peut galvaniser une personne le temps d'une soirée. Santana sourit (non de l'habituel "faux" sourire destiné à la clientèle), ses lèvres ne semblent pouvoir qu'adopter cette position. Et c'est... Bizarre, autant pour elle que pour son collègue de travail. Entre deux services, ils se retrouvent tout deux derrière le bar. "_Hé beauté, c'est quoi ce sourire que tu affiches depuis 10min, hein?_" Santana lui sourit simplement un peu plus et sans répondre, elle se dirige, plateau en main, vers une table en particulier...

"_Les deux Vodka pomme, le soda et les trois bières que vous avez commandés jeunes gens" "Bonne soirée"._

"Hey" Brittany s'était levée en voyant la jeune fille partir directement. Elle avait espérer au moins un petit geste de reconnaissance de la part de Santana, ne serait-ce qu'un regard fuyant. "Je..."

"Tu..." relance doucement Santana.

"Je... je voulais juste te saluer correctement" haussement d'épaule de Brittany, juste pour feinter un détachement quelconque et éviter une humiliation qu'elle ressent déjà.

Et elle recommence, Santana sourit. "Pour tout te dire, j'espérais que tu m'empêches de partir si vite de ta table" Encore un sourire "Mais, je dois vraiment retourner bosser"

Voyant que Brittany semble gênée (et ce n'est vraiment pas ce que Santana veut), elle se rapproche quelque peu d'elle et cherche ses yeux du regard, juste pour qu'elle puisse se voir vraiment.

ET ELLES SE SOURIENT

"Peut-être qu'on peut se croiser vers la fin de la soirée ?"

"Oui, peut-être"

Santana s'éloigne à reculons, elle fait un signe de la main furtif pour signaler son départ. Signe de main que Brittany renvoie affectueusement.

(_Mimétisme dans les gestes, qui sera suivi par un mimétisme des mots et des comportements, que toutes les deux interpréteront plus tard, bien plus tard, comme le symbole de leur compréhension, de leur respect et de leur amour mutuel_)

00H41. C'est fou comme une simple chose peut anéantir les émotions ressenties quelques heures, minutes ou secondes plus tôt (dans le genre ascenseur émotionnelle). Et malgré la répulsion qu'elle éprouve face à la scène qui se joue devant elle, elle ne peut s'en détacher. Même quand Brittany et ce type blond échange un baiser, son regard ne vacille pas ... seul son sourire disparaît.

(_Sur le coup, c'est l'histoire de sa vie qui se répète. Plus tard, bien plus tard, elle le voit comme son commencement_)

00H57. Brittany est assise dans un coin de la salle. Elle est ivre et elle le sait. Tout se mélange autour d'elle, les images deviennent floues, la musique est d'un coup beaucoup trop forte et elle semble nager dans une atmosphère inconnue ... Il fait noir!

(_Idem_)


End file.
